


My Broken Heart

by MomoPenguin



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, kingdom hearts love story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoPenguin/pseuds/MomoPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My heart.. It's broken, isn't it?" This is about a girl that finds her meaning of existance, falls in love, and then loses it all. All in one place. This is my Kingdom Hearts story. If you're looking for a happy ending, you've come to the wrong place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Broken Heart

The sound of waves rang in my ears. I watched as they crashed onto the shore and drew themselves out again. The sand under my feet felt warm, just as the suns' rays did. I looked up to the sky, a perfect blue. I closed my eyes as the sun warmed my face, and a tear trickled down my cheek, and I quickly wiped it away. It had been so long… so long since I had cried. And right now, that's all I wanted to do.

I raised my right arm to my chest and fingered the dangling charms on my bracelet, which shone brightly in the sun, It brought back a lot of memories. Another tear ran down my warm cheek, but I didn't bother to wipe it away. I looked into the endless blue sea.

"How… how did this happen to me?"

And then I thought back, back to when it all began.


End file.
